The present inventive subject matter relates to apparatus and methods for the illumination of the eyelets of fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,348 issued on Sep. 14, 2004 to Kneller, et. al describes a fishing rod with a lighting element on the end of the rod. The figures in this patent do not depict illumination of the individual eyes on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,403 issued on Dec. 24, 1996 to Ward describes a fishing rod with a lighting elements along the length of the rod. The figures in this patent do not depict illumination of the individual eyes on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,618 issued on Oct. 3, 1978, to Ulster describes a fishing rod with a lighting elements also along the length of the rod. The figures in this patent do not depict illumination of the individual eyes on the rod.
Therefore it is an object of the inventive subject matter to provide a light stringer with a battery pack that can be attached to any fish rod to illuminate the eyelets of the fishing rod.
Therefore it is the object of the inventive subject matter to provide a light stringer with a battery pack with color variation that can be attached to the eyelets of any fishing pole.